


Was It Just A Dream

by ashreed4521



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Demon possession, F/M, My First Smut, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashreed4521/pseuds/ashreed4521
Summary: *** not abandoned just taking a break to get my flow ***.  GOING THROUGH A MAJOR REWRITE.**** Olivia Grey. Comes to Vegas to seek out her ex. Boyfriend to get closure.Or is it he that needs the closure. Or was this all in someone’s mind?  Find out.





	1. Was it Real?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first smut. Please please take it easy on me. It has been mostly beta read by my bestie. I do not own Zak Bagans or the Ghost Adventures crew. This is all fictional. Though some of us would like it to be real. Enjoy guys.

It was late in the evening when she knocked on the door waiting patiently. She looked down at the welcome mat when she saw the door open a crack. She looked up and saw him. His eyes still the same. Just a tad darker from experiences. His face still as handsome as ever. 

He squinted his eyes.  
“ Can I help you?” He asked 

“ we need to talk Zak”. Olivia said softly

Zak purses his lips together and raises his eye brow. He open the door more showing that he is shirtless and just wearing black and red plaid pajama pants. 

“ what makes you think we need to talk again. We got what we needed to say out u disappeared from me. I forgave you. Now if you’ll excuse me. I have someone that needs my attention.” Zak said harshly. 

“ it’s fine I’ll just wait in the car. I have a full tank of gas I can use to keep my cool.” Olivia answered back. 

Zak growled and rolled his eyes as he shut the door. Olivia had to stop the shiver running down her spine and she turned and headed to her car. As she opened the door to her car, she heard zak shout at her for her to come back 

Grabbing her bag and iced coffee she made her way back to the front door of Zak house. He opened it more for her to enter the house She made her way to living room and placed her iced coffee on a coaster on the small coffee table. 

“Thought you had a ‘friend’ over?” Olivia asked 

Zak shrugged his shoulders and rubbed a hand over face into his hair.  
“ I lied. Sue me. “

“Why?”

“Cause I was thinking I couldn’t deal with you. Can’t deal with you.”

“ can’t deal with me. Then why did you let me in? Stop pulling at your hair. I’m not here to hurt you. I’m here for closer”. 

“ you got that yesterday with your watch dog. By the way. Where is she?”

“ why? Wanna fuck her again?”

Zaks eyes went wide and Olivia cover her mouth in shock that she even said it. Zak shook his head and did a small laugh of disgust. 

“Really? Really? After what we talked about yesterday you went there? You said u forgave us. YOU SAID YOU UNDERSTOOD”. Zak got louder at the end. 

“ I didn’t meant to say it Zak. I’m sorry. Levi is at the hotel passed out still. “ 

“Passed out? What did you guys do last night ?”

“We went out to dinner. She had a little to much.” She smiled. 

Zak blew out a hard breath and went to the kitchen to make tea for himself. Following him Olivia day in the stood and watched him. The way the muscles of his back moved the two little back dumps that she used to poke at to get his attention. 

“You see anything you like?” Zak said still facing the teapot. 

“I do but can’t have it anymore so... it’s okay” Olivia joked. 

“I never said you couldn’t have it. But if you say you can’t then...” zak shrugged and got his tea bag ready and his fave mug. 

Once the water boiled he took it off the heat poured the hot way yet into the mug containing the tea bag. Placing the teapot down he turned of the heat. He made a noise in throat as he turned around. Leaning against the counter he crossed his arms. On arm reaching up so his hand can play at his goatee. 

“What are you thinking about?” Zak asked his voice a little bit husky. 

Olivia shook her head and smiled. Getting up from the stool she mad her back to the living room and picked up her iced coffee taking a sip she walked over to the glass doors and smiled when she saw Gracie pop her little head. Gracie made her way over to her and jumped up. Olivia bent down and started petting head. 

“Hey sweet girl. How are you?” She whispered. She laughed when Gracie kissed her face. Olivia kisses the top of her head in return. “ I’ve missed you to love.” 

Zak stood in the living watching them. He could remember when he loved seeing his two favorite girls loving each other. Gracie immediately took a liking to Olivia. She has never once done that to the others that he’s dated. His dog knew that Olivia was a animal lover at heart. Placing his mug down on the table he went over to them. 

Wrapping his arms around Olivia’s waist he hugged her while his other ha d pets Gracies head. He could smell Olivia’s perfume vanilla and lavender. God how he missed that soft smell. How he missed having her in his arms. 

“Z...Zak?” 

“ shhh. Please let me have this.” He whispered against her neck. His nose lightly tickling her shoulder. She made a small giggle sound and he smiled as he closed his eyes. 

“You have no idea how much I have wanted you in my arms again. To feel you against me. “ zak murmured against her shoulder. 

“ Zak... “ Olivia couldn’t continue the sentence. The feel of his strong arms around her. The way he made he feel protected in them. She could feel the heat of his bare chest through her thin T-shirt. Closing her eyes she cleared her throat and tried to step away from zaks embrace since Gracie has long been gone back outside. But he pulled her back to him. He growled against her ear. 

“We can’t.”

“There’s nothing saying we can’t. No one telling us no.”  
Zak held her hips steady as he pressed himself into her lower back. Making her feel him,what she was doing to him. 

“ why can’t we? Or is it cause you don’t want to. Are afraid of what might happen?” He kissed her spot the one he knew so damn well. It was just to easy of an access since she had her hair up in a messy bun. He spot was behind right ear. Just kissing or lightly touching it had her ready most times.  
“ that’s not fair.... you can’t....mmm “ Olivia whimpered. She leaned fully against Zak. She had eyes open and was staring outside at the trees. Whiling herself not to give into him. He knew her inside out. Knew the tricks to get to her. 

“I’m playing fair Liv.” 

Olivia’s breathing picks up as she feels herself responding to Zak. She can feel a flush come over her and the tingling down between legs. She felt Zaks hand go from around her waist to her thigh. Almost teasingly going near her spot. 

“Please. Olivia please let me have one last time with you. Let me worship you again. Let me love you one more time”. He breathed into her ear. 

She whimpered at his request and swallowed the lump in throat. She blew out a slow breath and tilted her head to the side more. To feel Zaks’ lips press against her neck. 

“How many?”  
“How many what baby?”  
“How many women have you had since me?” 

Zak growled and grips her tighter to him. One hand going up to press against her throat. Not tight enough to stop her breath but enough to hold her in place. He breathed in deep. 

“Why do u need to know?” He answered her back

“Cause. I’ve only two. And that was because I needed to feel something. Since I left you”

Zak breathes in hard hearing that. That someone else touched her. Someone else that wasn’t him touched her skin made her feel that high. The high that he only wanted to give. 

“Four. I’ve had four women. One of which you know personally.” Zak answered. 

He felt Olivia tense in his arms and he kissed her neck again. Wanting to bite and mark her as his again. Needing her to be his again. Even if it was the last time he gets to have her. She needed to be his and only his. 

Olivia turned suddenly in his arms and grabbed his face between her hands lightly. She went on tiptoe and fiercefully kissed him. She moaned when she felt her lips mold to his her body fitting along his again. Zaks hands grabbed her ass and pulled her against him. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist as his hands held her up for underneath her ass. 

Zak pulled away and looked into her darkened green eyes. Placing his forehead against hers he closed his eyes he breathed her scent in. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes Zak. Make me yours again. Please. I need to feel you.

Zak turned around and carried her to the stairs and placed her down. He smacked her ass. 

“Get your ass upstairs. NOW.” 

Olivia giggles and flew up the stairs. Once stop she turned around took her T-shirt off and threw it over the railing. Zak shook his head with a smile on his face. He made his way slowly watching her undress. He bite his lower lip and licked his lips. When he met her at the second to last step she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. He moans against her lips and slaps her ass again pulling away. 

“Bed.”

Olivia unhooked her arms and walked to the bedroom and sat in the edge of the bed. She looked around and felt comfort. The same comfort she felt when she lived here with him. Zak appeared at the door his hard on very prominent against his pajama pants. 

“You need help with that sir?” Olivia asked with a husky tone to her voice. 

“I certainly do sweetie.” He said as he palmed himself through his pants. Walking over slow the stood I fronting him between her legs and looked down at her. Waiting for her to make the move first. She reached over placing her hands on his hips and leaned in kisses his stomach lightly. She hooked her fingers int he waist band on his pants and inched them down slowly kissing the skin as she exposes it. Zak head falls back and he moans as he feel her lips against his heated skin. He hands threading through her hair he looks down and sees her looking up at him. Here green eyes almost black looking with lust. She pushed his pants down and lets them fall to the flow. Her right ha d takes hold of his member and moves up and down slowly.  
“Don’t tease like that baby “ he breathed out. 

Olivia smiles and then bent more forward and lick the head of his cock with her tongue before taking him in her mouth. Her cheeks hollow out at she sucks. 

“Mmmff....fuck baby...” he hisses out. 

After a few minutes Zak pulls her off him and kisses her deeply. He can taste himself on her but he he can also taste her as well. Pushing her back watching her fall against the bed. “Scut up more Liv”

She did as she was told. She watched as he crawl up up the bed towards her. The muscles under his skin making her shiver. He gripped the waist line of her jeans and he did the button and zipper. Grabbing both her jeans and panties. He pulled the off her quickly. Throwing them somewhere in the room. Not like he really cared seeing her beautiful naked body before him 

“Mmmm fuck baby.” He loved seeing her body but like earlier he noticed she lost weight and now he can really tell by her hip bones being a little more prominent as long as the line of her ribs. She was skeletal which did concern him. He felt worried and wondered if he was the cause. He desperately hoped he wasn’t. Running his hands up her legs, torso, he cupped her breast and gave them a light squeeze making her arch her back

Smiling he lent down and sucked at the left side of her neck. Biting lightly causing Olivia to shiver underneath him. 

“God I’ve missed you.” He breathed against her neck as he trailed his lips down her left breast. Flicking his tongue against her nipple before talking it in his mouth sucking on it. He smiled when she whimpered at the slight pain he caused by biting it. His right was busy playing with the spot between her legs. 

“Zak please. Mmmmmff”Olivia cried. 

“Please what love?” He asked when he let go of her breast. His eyes looking into hers. 

“ make me yours again.” She with lust in her voice. Her body was begging for more. She needed more. She needed him. 

Zak smiles and kisses her hard lifting his left arm he reached over pulled the draw on the nightstand and pulled out a condom. Tearing the foil he rolled the condom down on himself. Smirking he lifted her legs making her ankles meet his shoulders and he slowly pushed into her. He closed his eyes due to how tight she was. 

Olivia hissed our in discomfort from him entering her,which caused Zak to pause and look at her with concern. She smiled. 

“ I’m fine. It’s just....I..forgot how big you are. “ she breathed out. 

“ guess those other guys didn’t add up me” Zak smirked. 

Olivia let out a small laugh as she felt him push all the way into her. She gripped his arms and bit her lip closing her eyes. Zak let her legs drop to his waist as he leaned down and kissed her forehead,nose, and then her lips. He devoured her mouth with his once he started to move. The feeling of her around him. The heat that he had craved for so king was once again his. And he didn’t want her to walk out of here. He picked up the pace and gripped her hips with his hands keeping her still. Feeling that she was close to the edge he pulled out grinning evilly at her whining. 

“Turn over.” He said harshly smacking the side of her thigh. 

She knew he wasn’t going to wait. It’s either she did as he told her to do or he would fill out flip her over and hold her down. She smiled at him. He smacked her thigh again. 

“Now Olivia.” He commanded. She still hasn’t moved. 

Zak growled and gripped her hips moving out from between her legs he flipped her over into her stomach. He pinned her body down with his and reach between her and the sheets so his hand could tease her clit. Olivia gripped the sheets and whimpered into the bed. 

“ Not smiling anymore are you love? He growled into her ear. “ I should just let you whine and not give you a release at all. Hmmm. What do you think about that? “ he bit her ear lightly causing her to shiver. 

“Zak...” She groaned out into the bed

“What’s that?”

“Zak....” She said louder. 

Zak smacked her ass and rubbed his hand over the burning mark,soothing the pain away. When Olivia felt the sting of of his hand on her backside she whimpered loud. 

“ Zak...Please...” she tried to reach behind her to touch him but he was quick and pinned her hands down. 

“You going to listen to me baby?” If you good I’ll let u cum”. 

“ Yes..yes I’ll be good.”

Zak smiles and pushes himself up. He gripped her hips roughly pulling her up to her hands and knees before shoving back into her core. 

“Ahhhmmmm” Olivia cries out bitting her lip. 

“Good girl. Such a good girl for me”. Zak breathed out as he pulled out and shoved back into her. He was completely inside her. Zak grabbed at her hair and pulled it back lightly cause her head to pulled up angle it her throat and arching her back low. He knew she could breath he watched her eyes close and her mouth fall open. 

“NO ONE can give what I can give you. NO ONE can love you like I did Olivia. You’ll forever be mine.Right?”

A moan was the only sound she could let out. Be sides a hiss from Zaks hand smacking her ass and thigh. 

“Answer me pet” Zak hissed out. 

“ YES! Yes Zak. Aarrrg...” she moaned out. “Your’s forever.” 

“Damn right. MINE” he felt himself coming closer to the edge of release and he pulled her up by her hair. Holding her up against his chest his hand around her throat and his other on her waist. Kissing her neck before he bit down hard drawing up blood to the surface. She shuddered against him. Pulling away from her neck his breath her n her ear.

“Cum with me baby. Please.”

She placed her hand on his arm that was hold her throat and moved with him in the new position. She felt him so deep inside her. She let go. Let go of the desire that was biting inside her belly and she felt him stiffen while he held her up. Felt him grunt through his chest rather then heard him. Zak moves his hand away from her throat to place on her waist. Slowly withdrawing from her he laid her gently on the bed. He kissed her shoulder before slot standing up and going to the trash bin. He placed his hand against the wall as he pulled the condom of and dropped it into the bin. 

Looking over he saw her watching him intently. He smiled and walked over to her. He pulled at the covers in the corner and did a low laugh as she crawled over and the. Under them. Joining her under the covers she cuddled into him. Place her head on chest above his heart. He wrapped his arms around her holding her to him. Scared that she was disappear again. 

Olivia lifted her head looked up at him. She leaned up and kissed his lips gently. Smiling a sleepy smile at him. He rain his fingers through her hair and looked into her eyes. 

“How am I going to let you go again?” He whispered his throat rough from what had just happened 

“ I don’t know” she answered quitely back pressing her cheek into his palm when he held his face. She turned and kissed his palm before laying back down and to how she was before. Closing her eyes she lulled to sleep but the beating of his heart. 

Zak layed staring at the ceiling. Trying to keep his emotions in check. No other wimp that he ever been with meant more to hi. Then she did. But he knew he could t keep her here. Knew that whatever had attacked her would do so again if she stayed. So he had to tell his heart to let her go. She would be safer away from him. 

“ I love you Olivia “. He said knowing full well she had fallen asleep. 

———————————————  
Zak wasn’t surprised when he woke up to a cold bed. She had left him at some time in the night. Rubbing his hands over his face he got up and made his way to the master bathroom. He did his business and went to the sink to wash his hands. As he looked back up he into the mirror he saw a red heart drawn on the glass in lipstick. It was a dark almost blood red color. Her lipstick color. Inside the heart read “forever your love “. He smiled and gulped down his emotions and left the bathroom turning of the light. Pulling in his pajama pants and black tank top. He made his way down the stairs into the kitchen. Gracie was waiting at the back slid doors wanting to go out side. He opened them and laughed as she booked outside to her favorite spot. He smiled at the way his girl ran around the yard. The doorbell went off and zak rolled his eyes and went to answer the door. Once he opened it. He had to take a step back. 

“Zak. We need to talk!” Olivia said to him. His face scrunched up and he bit his lip hard. 

“ But. We did just talk. Last night and the day before. Olivia you left me last night.” 

Olivia looked at him in total confusion. 

“ I wasn’t here last night Zak. I was with Pam having dinner and drinks. Nor was I here the day before.” Olivia said seriously. She then gasped and held her hand over her mouth.  
TBC


	2. What’s Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real conversation

With her hand over her mouth her eyes grew big. She couldn’t believe it happened. Well she could but she didn’t actually think it would. She shook her head a bit. Causing the curls in hair to move as well. She cleared her throat and bit her lip. 

“ It happened. You had a vision or really strong dream about....this.” She said as she’s moved her arms around her indicating that she was talking about them. “ Didn’t you?”

Zak watched her move her arms and hands. He was always fascinated by how she not only talked with her mouth but her whole body as well. He bit his lower lip and nodded his head. 

“ Yeah...” he cleared his throat. “ Yeah I did.” 

Olivia offed her head. “Well can I come in?”

“Where’s Levi?” Zak asked. He noticed she was missing a human body part that was also with her. 

“ She’s in the car. Resting her eyes. Her,Pam and I well. We had a little much fun. I don’t know how Pam is at work right now. But.....Levi. She’s in the car. The airs on. I’m rambling. Please can I come in?”

Zak rolled his eyes and nodded. “ go get her out of the car. I’ll put on coffee and grab a shirt.” 

Olivia but her lower lip and nodded. Zak smirked at her and left the door open as he turned to walk into the kitchen. Turning on her heel she went to the car and opened the door. She sighed when she looked over at Levi. Her mouth open and head leaned back against the headrest. Liv reaches in and over and shook Levi by her arm cause Levi to jump almost hitting her head on the sun visor. 

“Fuck off....don’t do that bitch”. Levi said as she grabbed at her chest. 

Olivia just laughed at her and reached for the keys. She couldn’t even breathe from laughing so hard. 

“ Liv we talked about this. You need to breath. Stop....stop...stop. Breath for me girl” Levi tried to coach her. 

Olivia held her stomach with one arm as her other wiped the tears away from her eyes. 

“Come. .....come on......Zak ....he’s.....oh boy “ she clears her throat. “ he’s wait inside. He’s making coffee let’s go.” Olivia close the drivers side door and waited for Levi to get out. 

She rolled her eyes as Levi fixed her hair and shirt before. Watching Levi get out and adjust her skirt she shook her head. Looking down at herself she was wearing dark blue jeans and a crop top long sleeve shirt. Granted it was hot here in Vegas but the top was light enough that the heat didn’t both her. She. Also was wearing black vans sneakers as well. Comparing herself to Levi with her thick strap tank top and skirt and lace up wedges. She felt very conservative. 

“Stop thinking you not good enough. Cause you are. We’ve been “married for 15yrs and you still look hot as hell to me Liv”. Levi said to her best with a smile. 

Liv smiles back at her and shook head. She held out her hand and took Levi’s hand and pulled her towards the door. They walked through the door. And Levi closed the door as they walked him. Liv barely made it more than halfway in the house when Gracie came bounding over to her jumping up at her. Liv smiles and got on her knees and hugged Gracie and kissing her head. 

“Hey baby girl. I’ve missed you as well. Yeah I have.... you’ve got so pretty since the last I saw you.” She she smiled and petted Gracie. 

“She has missed you. A lot”. Zak stated. As he leaned against the wall of the entry way. He looked over at Levi and nodded to her.   
“You look good Vi”. 

Levi looked over at Zak and nodded as well. “You to Zak. Been a long time since we seen each other.” 

“You guys want me to leave?” Liv asked as she got to her feet crossing her arms under her chest. “ I can take Gracie for a walk if you guys need to talk.” 

Levi looked over her friend and shook her head. “ No babe. We don’t need be left alone.” 

“Babe?” Zak snarked. “ Since when were you two going to tell me that your going out?”

“Jealous Zak. I got your girl?” Levi snapped back. 

“ STOP. Both of you.” Liv said. Rubbing her forehead. “Zak we have never gone out you know we are soulmates friends wise. And Levi please behave. This was your idea to come here.” 

“ why did you come here again?” Zak asked as her turned and headed for the kitchen. The girls following him. He got three mugs down and filled two with the coffee and poured the hot water from the kettle into his mug for his tea. Picking up the two with coffee he handed them to the girls and looked over at Liv. 

“Milks in the fridge. Sugar is in the top cabinet. “. 

Liv nodded and went and got the sugar and milk. She cane back with her coffee just the way she wanted it. And smiled when she took a sip. Loving the way it tasted. Zak was watching her. His eyes got a bit darker cause he loves her like this. A smile face on his face and sipped his tea. 

 

“We came her because Olivia needs closure. To move on.....from you Zak”. 

“To move on huh?” 

“Yes” Levi answered. 

“Is that what she wants or is that what you want her to do?” He asked. 

“I’m right here.” Olivia said. 

“Well? Do you want to or is she making you?” Zak asked. 

“Why are you being like this? “Liv asked. 

“Cause I feel like you blaming me for this shit. You were the one that fled. You were the one that took your shit and left me. I got over it. I moved on. Hell you did when dropped the promoting for my show.” 

“ I wasn’t going to torture myself by seeing your face every time I had to do make the commercials for you show Zak. And no I didn’t just leave or fled as you put it. I had to go something was happening. I left you a letter explaining it. And I thought you would have said something but you didn’t.”

“What letter? The wasn’t a letter. You fled cause of the argument we had.” 

“No I didn’t. And yes there was a letter. “. Olivia takes her hands through her now longer red hair and bit her lip as she looked down into the mug. “ I also forgave you for the fight.” She said softly.

 

“What fight?” Levi asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to come back with another chapter it’s the holidays and stress doesn’t help


	3. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have some spelling problems within this chapter but I will be going back to re edit it. I just need to put it up cause I have to clear out my phone.

“What fight?” Levi asked a final time. 

Olivia sighed and again ran her fingers through her hair and bit her lower lip. She shook her head and picked up the coffee mug. Making her way to the patio she slid the sliding glass doors opened and sat down on the outside couch. She looked over at the trees and smiled when she saw Gracie in the pool keeping cool from the Vegas weather. She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. Hearing both Zak and Levi come outside she looked over at them. 

“I said no.” She said. Looking at Levi. 

“You said no to what?” Levi asked a confused look on her face. 

Zak rubbed a ha d over his face then into his hair scratching at the nape of his neck. He sat down opposite of Olivia on the love seat as Levi sat down next to her. 

“ I asked her to marry me.” Zaksaid finally. 

“WHAT!!!!???” Levi all but yelled that statement. 

“He asked me to marry him. But I wasn’t ready. Not after the miscarriage. I couldn’t do that to him. I wasn’t going to do that to you Zak.” 

Zak nodded his head and looked over at Gracie. He licked his lips and turned back to the girls. 

“It was also a lot more then that Vi. We really.... we got toxic with each other. After the..... She felt.....I don’t know.”

“ I felt like I wasn’t anything anymore. I lost our child...” 

“You did not lose our child Liv. We knew it could happen.”

Olivia looked at him and hard look in her face.

“ I LOST OUT CHILD ZAK”. She stated hard. She didn’t yell at him. 

Zak held up his hands in surrender. He got up and walked over to the edge of the pool with Gracie. Not wanting to get into the fight over again. It cause him so much pain. So much pain to not lose what he never thought he wanted but the one person he feel hard for. 

Olivia turned in her seat to look at Levi and sighed. 

“Also more things started to happen. Especially after the Goat Bridge. It took a lot out of Zak. It took a lot out of me. I’m used to things getting knocked over or strange noises. But I wasn’t really ready for....”

“ Don’t. “ Zak stated. 

Olivia turned to Zak with a questioning look on her face. Zak made his way back over to them and closed his eyes. 

“ I can’t. I can’t relive that Liv. Please don’t tell her.” 

“After everything we have all been through Zak? Why can’t she tell me?it can’t be worse the. What we did. “ Levi exclaims. 

“It is Vi. It is.” 

Levi’s brows shot up in disbelief. Shaking her head she looked at Zak,noticing the way he looked at Olivia. Like she was still the one for him. 

“So. You guys were due to have a child. Liv unfortunately went through a miscarriage and then you Zak proposed to her. And Liv you said no... Is that where we are right now?”

“Yes. “

“Then how much worse did it get?” 

“Zak please...can we tell her?”

Zak shrugged his shoulders and waved his hands. Like he he didn’t care. He knew it would get out eventually. 

“I...I... I can’t express how much pain I was in. I was losing everything it felt like. Olivia was the first one that i opened my heart up to. To feel real love ,not the fake love that I was getting left and right from girls I didn’t care to know for more then a day. Then when she rejected me..”

“I didn’t reject you.”

“When she rejected the marriage. I lost it. I needed her just as much as she needed me and I couldn’t make her see it. I was put more with the guys working more. Throwing myself into the museum. We lost each other. She moved out of the bedroom eventually. We went from being inseparable to now apart. I didn’t see what was happening to her I didn’t see the changes. I knew something more was going on with her. More then just her having to mend herself over what happened.”

Olivia got up from her seat and made to pass by but Zak reached out and grabbed her wrist he pulled her to him and he wrapped his arms around her. Holding her to him. 

“ I never ment to bring that thing home. If I knew...if i knew it would have done what it did. Liv you now I wouldn’t have. I’ve always wanted to protect you. “ Zak pleaded. 

“ I know. I know. “ Olivia turned around and hugged him. She ran her fingers on the nape of his neck playing with the small hairs there. 

Levi watched them. And bit her lip.   
She picked up her coffee cup and went to leave them alone. 

“That’s why she called you Levi. She needed help I couldn’t give her. Nothing I did.... it took her away. Like it said it would. She needed an actual witch and I wasn’t going to get Lady Snake or Patti. I’m sure you saw how bad it got. “ 

Levi stopped and looked at the ground. Yes she knew how bad it got. She had to do something she didn’t want to ever do. But she had to sacrifice her safety for Olivia. She was the only family that she had that didn’t turn away from her.


	4. She’s the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi connects the dots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried very hard with this one to now have any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes but if I did I’m sorry. ENJOY

Zak held Olivia a bit longer then reluctantly let her go. He watched as she moved to pick up her mug and went back into the house heading for the kitchen. He loved watching her walk. The way her hips shifted and her hair flowed behind her. 

"Zak?" 

Zak shook his head. And turned to Levi. She was looking up at him from her seat. Her big brown eyes soft with emotion. She licked her lips and stood up. She reached over and hugged Zak. Pulling away she sighed and looked into his eyes. 

" I'm sorry. I'm sorry it happened to the both of you. The two of you are hurting so much. I wish there was a way I can help." 

"You can help Vi."

"How?" 

"Make her forget. Make her forget me." 

Levi stepped back in shock and bewilderment. Shaking her head cause she didn't think she heard him right. 

"You...you want to me to what?"

"Have her forget me. Have her hate me. Anything. I can't let it attack her again. It wants her. It won't stop. I won't let her go. I won't let her get taken from this world." 

"How would she get taken? She's apart of our world ,not the spirit world. " Levi ran her fingers through her hair and looked over into the house. 

Olivia was sitting standing by her purse, checking her phone. Sensing that she was being watched Olivia looked over and saw Levi looking at her. Her eyes big. She mad a move to go back out to them but she stopped when she saw her hand go up. Olivia bit her lip ,taking her bag with her phone and went to the couch. 

Zak sighed. "You know full well how. For some reason. It wants her. It wants to control her. " 

"Because she's the light." Levi said softly. Taking a deep breath she looked back at Zak. And repeated herself. 

"Because she is light. Why do you think you needed her so much. She calmed the darkness in you. And when it attached to her the two of you started to argue,fight. It found the weakness when she was trying to heal from the miscarriage. I saw how close it got to her light ,to her soul. " 

Zak looked over through the glass door and sighed. He wanted nothing more then go over and hold Olivia to him. Olivia's head was down and she was scrolling through her phone. Her hair fell across her shoulders almost covering her face. 

"She needs to be protected." 

"I have been protecting her Zak."

Zak sighed and walked past Levi into the house to Olivia. He stood in-front of her. Olivia looked up at him. Kneeling down in front of her he reached out, cupping her face he looked into her eyes. Not only did he see the sadness it radiated of her. He sometimes hated being empath because of times like these. He wanted to feel her happiness not sadness. Leaning in he kissed her lips lightly. 

"I'm so sorry." Zak whispered. 

"Your sorry for the kiss?" She asked confused. 

Laughed slightly. He shook his head. "No. I'm sorry we can't. We can't be together again. I can't take that chance again. Olivia I won't. I love you so damn much it hurts having you so far away but I can't keep you safe. " 

Olivia bit her lip. She needed to pull away from him. But his smell, his presence kept her there in the spot. She stared into his stormy blue eyes What she saw made her heart hurt. Love,Pain,Sadness. So deeply defined not only in his eyes but his face as well. She placed her small hands on either side of his face and brushed her thumbs over his cheek bones. 

Neither of them heard Levi collect her things and took the keys from the table. Making her way out she looked back at them and sighed. She needed to find away for them to be together again. She knew they were supposed to be together. They were soul mates. Soul mates very rarely meet and when they do you can't deny it. But they had to. They had to deny their hearts because of this demon. This entity that wants Olivia for itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a short one. I’ve been doing a lot of things to get ready for the holidays. Like I’m so behind on my Christmas shopping. Anyway. Happy Holidays.


	5. Levi’s Flash Back Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi remembers the time they went to the museum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas. I’m own the spelling mistakes. I will go back to correct them.

Levi made her way out to the car and unlocked it. Once seated in the car she turned the engine and closed her eyes breathing out slowly. After all these years she was still a bit jealous of them. Of what they had and how connected they are. She remembered when they first meet.   
———————————————

“Hurry up Levi. We need to get going.” Olivia shouted at her through the bathroom door. 

Levi carefully finished her eyeliner and rolled her eyes. 

“I’m done. I’ll be out in a minute.” 

“You said that five minutes ago.” Olivia groaned. 

“Please woman calm your tits.” Levi called back at her. She finished her eyeliner and took a step back to look at her makeup. It was simple and not heavy. 

Her long black hair hung straight down her back. She was wearing a dark blue off the shoulder long sleeve top,black ripped up jeans and heeled ankle military style ankle boots. 

Opening the door she sees Olivia leaning against the wall opposite to the bathroom. Her arms crossed under chest and an annoyed look on her face. 

“Ready princess?” Olivia teases. 

“It’s Queen to you peasant.” Levi jokes back. 

They both laugh and make their way down to the hall. Picking up their bags and phones from the living room table. 

“Is that really what your wearing?” Levi asks Olivia. 

“What now?”

Olivia looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a deep purple crop top tank. Dark blue ripped jeans and thigh high black boots. She looked over at Levi.

“It’s just a lot of skin.” Levi said. 

“ I could be like those other girls that wear shorty shorts with this type of top. That’s way to much skin. If it makes you feel better I’ll get my cardigan from the closet.” Olivia exclaimed 

She moved past Levithan and opened the hall closet and took out her black cardigan,slipping it on she turned back around. 

“Better?” She asked 

Levi rolled her and nodded. She knew better then to say another word. They would fight and be silient with each other,causeing then to not enjoy their day. 

Olivia walked by and opened the front of the house they were renting for the summer. They both walk through it and Olivia locks the door and puts the alarm on. Making their way to the car Levi takes the keys from Olivia and goes to the driver side. 

“Hey!?” Olivia said

“Nope. I want to be there alive. You almost got into a car accident last time we went.” Levi explained 

“We did not!” Liv defended

“Yes why do you think I held on to the handle so tight. I thought you were gonna hit the car infrint of us.” 

“Well we didn’t get into a car accident. We’re still here.” Pouted Olivia 

Levi rolled her eyes and shook her head. Knowing one thing to make this better. 

“We can stop for coffee and you can have full control of the radio.” She sighed

“Really?” Olivia’s brows went up. 

“Yep.” Levi unlocked the door and got inside. She started the car and out in the ac. She waited till Olivia was seated and buckled up before backing out of the driveway. 

“Soooo if I put the Backstreet Boys on...?”

Levi huffed. “I said full control didn’t I?”

Olivia smiles and turned on the sync radio system. She synced her phone to the car and within minutes they were listening to the Backstreet Boys like it was the 90s. Levi still didn’t understand why she was infatuated with them after all this time. But she couldn’t begrudge her ‘sister’. She found herself also singing along with Liv to more then a handful of songs. 

They got to the coffee shop and parked. Entering through the door with the bells that signaled to the workers that a customer walked in, they made their way to the counter. 

The cashier recognized them immediately and smiled at them. 

“Hey beautifuls. You guys want your regulars?” He asked them. His eyes going over Olivia. 

Olivia looked away and blushed while nodding her head. 

“That would be a yes Theo. Thanks hun.” Levi smiled. 

When Theo turned his back Levi nudged Olivia with a look in her face asking what that was about. She just shrugged and walked over to wear they have the straws for the ice coffee and waited. Levi followed suit. Olivia bit her lip as she caught a glimpse of Theo. The shirt was lose but just tight enough to see the muscles. 

“Here you girls go. And don’t worry it’s on the house today. “ Theo winked at Olivia and she blushed even more. 

“Oh lord.... give me something to write down her number. “ Levi sighed. 

“WHAT?!” Olivia exclaimed 

Theo not waiting handed Levi a pen and receipt paper. She wrote down Olivia’s number quickly and handed it to Theo. 

“Take her out. But do not get her drunk. Understood?” 

Theo nodded and winked at Olivia again. They made their way out and Olivia was chewing on her straw 

“ I should strangle you.” 

“And you would be alone forever and bored and then hate yourself for killing me love. Trust me you won’t. “ Levi winked at her and got into the car. 

Olivia rolled her eyes and got in. She smiled at Levi with a mischievous grin. 

“To the HAUNTED MUSEUM .” Olivia shouted. 

Levi shook her head with a laugh. And backed out of the car park. 

“ why do I let you have coffee? One sip and you go nuts.”

“Cause it’s our bloodline and you can’t take it away.”


	6. Flashback 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second half of the flash back

After parking in lot of Zak Bagans The Haunted Museum. They got out of the car and made their way to the line,where they were to sign waivers for two of the exhibits. Both of which Olivia always avoided even though she signed for it.   After  seeing Peggy the doll when she had her spirit box on,and hearing Peggy call her a "white witch whore". She  stayed away.   After talking with each other and other people that were in line they made their way into the building.  

Following the tour guide through the building seeing the oddities room and doll room. They went to the Demon House room.  Olivia loved the documentary, as to where Levi thought it a bit to unnerving.  The ventured down the to Dybbuk box. Olivia stayed out of the room. She wasn't scared of it. It was the feels that were in the room that made he uncomfortable. She could stop her skin from crawling. Levi on the hand wanted to know more about it and why they came to be. And just to be in front of one was a joy for her.  

Coming to the end of the tour they went into the gift shop.  They were looking at the shirts and other items in the shop not really paying attention to everyone else.  They heard a lot commotion and turned towards the noise.  The owner and curator of the museum stood in the door way. He was waving a and talking with everyone in the shop.  

Liv looked over at Levi and nodded towards him. Levi shook her head. 

"Why not?"

"He's got fan girls dropping their eggs for him.  And cramming him. " 

"Huh.." 

Olivia looked over and saw Aaron make his way into the room. He went over to zak and the fans.  They both talked with them all and took pictures with them as well. Aaron looked around the room and his eyes landed on Olivia and then on Levi. His staying on Levi a bit longer.  

"Some one likes you." Olivia whispered as she picked up the trucker hat. 

"No he's looking at you. Everyone looks at you. " Levi said. 

"Girl...have you looked in the mirror lately? Your so damn gorgeous. I've been try for years to get you to come on over to my side and marry you but you just won't."

Levi laughed and shook her head.

"You fucking nut. I told you so many times I'm in love with you just not in that way.  Stop with the damn temptation."

"It's not temptation if you don't want it and I know you want it." Olivia winked and walked away to go to the register.  

Placing her hat and hoodie down on the counter she glanced over at the group. She didn't notice Levi coming up to her and placing her items down as well.  Levi pushed her out of the way to pay for  hers and Livs.  Liv gave her a look and she just shrugged it off. 

They thanked the cashier and picked up their bags. The group around Zak and Aaron died down and there was only three people left around them now. They made their way to the door where the group was and stood  behind the girls. 

Once they left the guys turned to them and smiled. 

"Hello. How are you ladies today?" Zak asked. 

Olivia blushes and Levi clears her throat.  

"We are doing wonderful I'm Levithan and this Olivia . This is our like third time here. And we might just come back before we have to leave back to philly." Levi answered. 

" Philadelphia... wow that's a long haul." Aaron said. 

"Yeah. But we needed a vacation and we chose to come here." Olivia answered. 

"Well Las Vegas is a fun city. Where else have you girls gone to?" Zak asked. 

"We went to a nightclub the other night. For life of me I can't remember. But they had a big named dj Calvin Harris. I think." Levi said. 

"He's good. I've meet him last year. Awesome guy." Zak said with a smile. 

"So wait. You said this was your third time here? You look kinda familiar. Were you guys here two weeks ago?How long have you guys been here?" Aaron asked looking at Olivia. 

"Um... we got here in the beginning of July. We are renting a home until the end of August. Sooo it's been about 3 weeks so far.  I've been tempted to not go back home."

Aaron laughed and nodded his head. He looked Olivia up and down and bit his lip. 

"Surprised you guys didn't come running over here like the others had done. " Zak has said looking at Olivia as well. 

She shrugged and pulled her cardigan a bit more closed. 

"We didn't feel the need to jump your bones. I mean you guys are hot but we aren't desperate to drop our eggs for you guys." Olivia said back. 

Zak held up his hands and laughed a bit.  Aaron's eyes widened and he chuckled at what she said. 

"Sorry Liv doesn't have much of a filter at times. She gets a bit in your face." Levi explains. 

"Oh I'm not the only one sister." Olivia snapped back.  They looked at each other and laughed.  

" I honestly hate to ask.....". Olivia was stopped mid sentence as her phone rang.   She pulled it from her purse and looked at the screen. She didn't recognize the number but then it hit her. Levi gave Theo her phone number.  

" I'm sorry."  She stepped away and answered the call. 

Levi smiled and turned her attention back to the boys.  

"I think she was going to ask for a picture with you guys." Levi said 

"Well would you like one while we wait for her?" Zak asked as he licked his lips and smiled. 

" I mean if guys don't mind. I don't want you guys to feel like you have to. "  

"Take out you phone and hand it to me I'll take your picture with Zak." Aaron said. 

"But I want you in it as well." Levi pouted. " I I'm sure Olivia would love one with you alone. She calls you her cuddle bear or something like that." Levi laughed. 

"Well I'm very good at cuddling. But ...". 

"It's here way of saying she likes you."

"Ahh okay. What does she call Zak?"

"Muscle man I think. I'm not sure. She throws a fit when this one ." She points at Zak. " locks you into a room or makes you do something you clearly don't want to do. " 

"Hey...hey we do that for evidence. Aaron also sometimes volunteers to do it."  

Levi laughs and hands Aaron her phone. He takes one with her and Zak and the other he does a selfie with Levi ,Zak and himself.  Handing her her phone back Olivia makes her way back over.  A smile on her face. 

" I'm guessing Theo called and set something up with you?" Levi asked. 

"Yep." Olivia blushed 

"Give me you phone so we can take your pictures. "Levi said. 

Olivia handed her phone over and got between Aaron and Zak and and then Zak stepped aside and as he did Aaron wrapped his arms around her and hugged her for the picture.  She could not believe it and her smile was so big.  She took her phone back. 

"Thank you guys. So much for the pictures.  And for talking with us. You guys must be busy."   Levi said. 

"Your very welcome.  Hope you will both be here for you fourth or fifth time you guys come in." Zak said. "Which has me wanting to ask. Why do you guys keep coming back? What brings you guys here?"

" well for me it's the Demon House exhibit that you have. It's very unnerving.  And there's just something about it that has my complete attention." Olivia answered. 

"It's the Bella lugosi mirror. It's dark and haunted and just so beautiful as well." Levi answered. 

"Well I hope guys don't get too attached to those items.  You never know what could follow you home. " Zak warned. 

"Wouldn't be the first time a spirit followed us around or threw things at us."  Stated Olivia. 

"Oh really?"  

"Yep but we will  tell you guys that the next time we run into yous. I have to get ready for a date that I was set up on." Olivia looked over at Levi. 

Levi held her hands up. " I did not set that date up. You agreed to go. "

They both waved at them and left the museum. The held hands and just could not contain their selfs.  They just met Zak Bagans and Aaron Goodwin.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a comment on what you thought. I’m strong I can handle it. All spelling mistakes are my own. Sorry about that.


End file.
